El verdadero amor no abandona
by Gorexxx
Summary: Rook se siente atraido por Ben, quisas Ben tambien sienta lo mismo, quisas todos los demas esten en contra de la relacion,quisas deverias pasar a leer para sacarte las dudas. (chico x chico) ( proximamente 18)
1. 1 Escena: Undertown

**_Atención!:_**_Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones _**muchas gracias!**

**Nota de la autora:**_ Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._

**_Se abre el telón: Capitulo 1 Ben Tennyson…_**

_Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Ben Tennyson,….Ben Tennyson un niño cuya suerte lo hizo poseedor del artefacto alienígena mas superdotado del universo…., Ben Tennyson cuya fama se extiende por todo el universo…., Ben Tennyson un joven caprichoso, egocéntrico, engreído y muchos otros defectos culpa de esa aura de atención que lleva constantemente, Ben Tennyson su compañero, su socio,….y el usurpador de su mente._

_Rook Blonko Un alienígena miembro de la intergalactimente conocida organización de "Los Plomeros", el primero de su clase por constantes buenas notas tanto como trabajos individuales y en equipo, con un amplio sentido del deber y responsabilidad por su trabajo como vida personal. Gracias a todo eso sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, haciendo equipo con el conocido salvador del universo Ben Tennyson de 17 años._

_Al principio Rook se sentía honrado por trabajar con tan noble héroe, el magistrado Tennyson lo reconoció como N° 1 y que otra medalla que ser compañero con su magnífico nieto. Con lo poco que sabía sobre las costumbres de la tierra intento poner un ambiente de trabajo y amistad con su nuevo socio, en pocas semanas se dio cuenta de que trabajar con Ben era un cambio rotundo en su vida, no por la cantidad de responsabilidad labora que debía cargar en sus hombros, claro que no, eso era un gran placer para él, el problema era la indiferencia de su compañero hacia el trabajo duro y bien hecho, todo lo que hacían debía ser a la manera Ben descubrir esto fue una total decepción por parte del compañero, pero a medida que iba descubriendo más a su socio, se dio cuenta de que, aun con muchos defectos tenía muchas virtudes, bueno, tal vez no tantas pero compensaban su indiferencia y tal vez cometía errores , pero de alguna u otra forma terminaba siendo el héroe una vez más, que a pesar de ser egoísta, en el fondo el aprecia a todos lo que lo rodean, eso lo demostró en su disputa en undertown._

_Ben 10 quizás no sea el joven perfecto y bien derecho, pero al menos sabe ser original y buen plomero. Poco a poco Rook se dio cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento hacia su compañero, mas allá del respeto o aprecio de amigos, no, era más profundo, había leído cosas como estas en la biblioteca, pero nunca creyó experimentarlos, no sabía en exactitud qué era lo que sentía por su camarada, pero algo dentro del decía que debía saberlo._

_En la mañana Rook se levanta, con un ligero bostezo quita un poco de su pereza mañanera. Frota sus ojos para mejorar su visión y mira el reloj de su cómoda para verificarla hora: 6:00 a.m, como de costumbre, se levanta con rapidez y lava sus dientes en el baño, luego mira su reflejo en el espejo para confirmar que no se note su cansancio aun presente. Desayuna un poco, ya que si se excede puede que le caiga mal. Con más rapidez aun se presenta frente al Magistrado Tennyson que no esperaba menos del mejor de la clase._

_-**Disculpe Magistrado, pero donde se encuentra Ben?-**pregunta el alíen, al hombre más viejo_

**_-Oh Ben? Ya sabes cómo es el, seguro en unos minutos aparecerá, lamento que tengas que pasar por esto Rook-_**_Se disculpa Max, su nieto podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca un cumplidor de horarios, los jóvenes de hoy en día prefieren presentarse cuando se les dé la gana._

_-**Buen día abuelo!, buen día Rook!-**Aparece el mencionado con una cara de total cansancio._

_-**Ben! No puedes venir a esta hora, si fuera una batalla ya la hubiéramos perdido!-**Exagera el mayor, aunque su nieto tenga 17 años, sigue comportándose como uno de 10, aunque no lo admita, le gusta sentir que tiene a su nieto en esa edad todos los días._

_-**Abuelo, solo fueron 5 minutos nada mas, además si fuera una batalla real sabes que apareceré y saldré victorioso como siempre-**otra vez con su egocentrismo, como siempre._

_-**Ese no es el problema Ben, nosotros tenemos un horario fijo y eso lo tenemos que respetar aunque no nos guste.-**hablo por fin Rook, _

_-**Me alegra que al menos alguien tenga algo de responsabilidad, pero recuerda Ben que cuando yo me retire finalmente el próximos magistrado no será tan suave con tigo, solo te preparo para lo que vendrá hijo-**decía el mayor, Rook se sintió un poco culpable de a ver habrido la boca y estaba a punto de arreglarlo cuando Ben hablo._

_-**Lo sé abuelo, lo siento pero ya deja de regañarme y dinos nuestra misión-**No parecía tan mal la situación como para arreglarse._

_-**Bueno, quiero que vayan por Undertown, tenemos informes de que hay algunos alienígenas convictos en esa zona, no estamos seguros si es una fuente fiable pero de todos modos, no les hará mal salir-**_

**_-Si está bien abuelo, hey! Vámonos Rook!-_**_El mencionado solo asintió y fue al lado de su camarada._

_En camino a Undertown Ben no paraba de quejarse del código de los plomeros, en una situación normal Rook hubiera entablado una discusión con la persona X que se metiera con su trabajo, pero tratándose de Ben solo escuchaba y se reía de las situaciones en las que el tuvo que confrontarlas, le parecía tan lindo cuando se enojaba. Al llegar al lugar empezaron caminar sin rumbo por la zona para ver si la fuente era o no cierta,._

_-**Dios esto es aburrido! Sabía que algo así pasaría!**_

**_-si lo sabías por que no le dijiste a tu abuelo?_**

**_-es solo una expresión Rook, tenía el presentimiento nada mas, oye! Mira un puesto de comida, caramba tengo un hambre! De la prisa no desayune-_**

_Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el chico de ojos verdes lo agarro de las manos y lo llevo a rastras hacia el puesto, por primera vez tuvieron un contacto más suave y esto hizo que el alienígena se pusiera sonrojado al rojo vivo, su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad increíble, y por acción inconsciente apretó mas la mano de Ben y dio una suave y sincera sonrisa al menor._

_Tal vez debe leer un poco mas de esos libros…._


	2. Chapter 2: El almuerzo

**_Atención!:_**_Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones _**muchas gracias!**

**Nota de la autora:**_ Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._

**_Se abre el telón: Capitulo 2 El almuerzo._**

_Rook veía como su compañero solo pedía y pedía mas comida para saciar su hambre voraz, había encontrado otro virtud de Ben,….su capacidad de pozo sin fondo a lo que el llamaba estomago. Cuando por fin pudo termina esa ola inalcanzable de alimento se hecho para atrás para intentar en vano que su estomago no estallase._

_-**Ben ya has terminado?, porque aun debemos comprobar que la fuente del magistrado sea acertada**.-No quería arruinarle el momento a Ben, si era por el dejaría que se quedase así de calmado con esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara y un aura de tranquilidad a su lado, pero con este contratiempo que tuvieron habían gastado mucho tiempo en el que pudieron a verle dado la vuelta a la ciudad y de regreso._

_-**Ya** **iremos Rook, con todo lo que he comido no puedo ni caminar viejo!, espera uno minutos**.-Rook se levanto y agarra a Ben por debajo de sus axilas y lo levanto para ponerlo de pie en el suelo._

**_-Lo lamento Ben, pero un plomero debe cumplir con su deber en cualquier circunstancia.-_**

_-**Ok, ok tu ganas! Vamos despacio quieres, siento que mis tripas se me van a caer**-se quejaba el menor._

_-**Si quieres puedes esperar en el camión-**no quería que su socio se lastimara o tuviera una indigestión por su causa._

_-**Ni creas! Solo pasara en un corto tiempo y volveré a ser el héroe hermoso que soy**-Su egocentrismo, de nuevo…_

_Caminaron por la ciudad, evitando alienígenas con miradas sospechosas y a fangirls que querían dejar a Ben como su progenitora lo trajo al mundo, Rook sin embargo está pendiente en todo momento, no se permitía ninguna distracción, aunque por otro lado tener a Ben gordito como andaba por las calles lo dejaba un poco sonrojado, parecían una pareja y Ben una embarazada. La idea de Ben no era mala, pero sabía que los machos terrestres no podían procrear sin ayuda de una hembra, eso desilusiono a Rook, aunque por otro lado, Ben no solo podía procrear con una hembra humana…._

_Sin duda alguna el tiempo paso y la pesadez de Ben se había ido haciendo otra vez el joven hiperactivo que era. Habían llegado cierto punto ciego de Undertow donde solo la escoria alienígena podía residir, allí mismo se encontraban un par de Cicosurianos que días anteriores habían escuchado que robaron armas ilegales de una de las bóvedas secretas de los plomero, claro ahora y no era tan secreta. _

_-**Extremidades arriba, Cicosurianos están arrestados!-**Los extranjeros al ver a los jóvenes plomeros salieron disparados del lugar, claro sin antes disparar con sus armas de láser robadas. Rook y Ben se habían ocultado tras unas cajas enormes que funcionaban como muros._

_-**Enserio socio, debes dejar de hacer eso**!-El usuario del omnitrix marco al extranjero "Andreas" para ser usado en combate, al presionar el botón hacia abajo se transformo instantáneamente y persiguió a los fugados. Los cicosurianos corrían por arriba de los apartamentos de undertown lo más rápido que podían hasta poder llegar a la superficie, delante de ellos, en una grieta enorme apareció el héroe que bajando su brazo derecho creo otra grieta para que sus piernas quedasen atrapadas en el hueco, cuando intentaron quitarlas un revonniano los apuntaba con su proto-herramienta._

_-**Muy bien ahora si extremidades arriba, los plomeros se encargaran de que no vuelvan a escapar-**Derrotados, los alienígenas se quedaron quietos, Ben por otro lado volvió a su forma original después de que el tiempo del reloj se acabara, Rook noto que las mejillas de Ben estaban rosas y que lo miraba casi fijo, Rook también. Al notar esto ambos desviaron sus miradas y se sonrojaron .Luego de ese momento casi eterno que tuvieron, los plomeros llegaron y se llevaron a los delincuentes, una llamada del abuelo Max les confirmo que eran los convictos que andaban buscando y que por el momento su presencia no era requerida, por lo que lo que quedaba del día era para su disfrute. Siendo la hora del medio día, ambos no tenían otra opción que ir a sus casas a almorzar, Rook tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero no sabía si Ben aceptaría o no, tendría que probar suerte supuso._

_-**Ben me preguntaba si…tu….bueno…yo…**-no sabía como pedírselo, que tuviera la mirada clavada en él lo ponía muy nervioso._

_-**Dímelo Rook.**_

**_-Quieres ir a almorzar en mi apartamento._**_-el peso de su cuerpo se aligero._

_-**Claro por qué no….-**Ahora definitivamente estaba tan liviano como una pluma._

_-**Solo una cosa…-**Cayo de nuevo una pesadez._

_-**Nada de comida alienígena, o tentáculos o algo que me almuerce a mí, de acuerdo?**_

_-**Lo prometo**.-Levanto la mano en promesa y Ben sonrió, algo en su interior le gustaba de esa propuesta._

_Al llegar al apartamento de Rook, este abrió la cerradura de la puerta con una tarjeta magnética (a lo que Ben se asombro) y entraron a su morada. Al entrar Ben miro el lugar, la casa de Rook consistía en un pequeño living con un sofá color beige y una mesita para café con un cristal rectangular en medio y enfrente un gran televisor , a su mano derecha un hueco que formaría el espacio de la puerta, ahí otra habitación que sería la cocina y finalmente a la izquierda otro hueco tapado con una corina de colores oscuros llevaba a la habitación de Rook, una cama de dos plazas no tan grande con un cubre-cama de color morado, una mesita de luz y un armario._

_-**Pronto tendré listo el almuerzo Ben, espérame aquí, si quieres puedes prender el televisor.-** decía Rook mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse. Ben por otro lado se sentaba en el mullido sofá mientras seguía admirando la casa de Rook, no parecía muy espaciosa, pero se sentía el aire del hogar, prendió el televisor y se aferro mas a él cuando vio que estaba dando una maratón especial de zumo animado que tanto amaba. Paso una hora cuando Rook lo llamo a comer, Ben se quejaba para sus adentros el irse ahora cuando daba un episodio que se había perdido por haber peleado ese día con zombozo, cuando lo viera otra vez le daría doble paliza a ese payaso. Se levanto del sofá y fue a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Rook en ropas casuales y con un delantal blanco puesto._

**_-Viejo, nunca te había visto de esta forma.-_**_Ben inconscientemente se sonrojo, Rook miro a otro lado anonadado por el comentario de Ben._

**_-Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa, es solo por eso_**_-_

_-**Entonces debes de invitarme más de seguido a tu casa, no solo para comer, si quieres también para otras cosas-**Ben no midió el peso de sus palabras hacia Rook y este se sonrojo al rojo vivo por su perversa mente, tal vez fuera un revonniano respetuoso y leal pero no quería decir que no tuviera sus momentos pervertidos. El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, Ben por no saber que decir y Rook por sus pensamientos pecaminosos que se volvían mas incontrolables. Después de terminar Ben había pedido por favor si lo dejaba ver la maratón un poco mas antes de ir a su casa, Rook no tenía ningún inconveniente, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Ben mejor._

_Ben fue feliz de nuevo a la sala mientras que Rook recogía sus utensilios (Ben pidió para ayudar pero Rook se lo negó, él era el invitado) Así cuando todo estuviera en la fregadera se quitaría el delantal. Ben miraba una escena de pelea entre un ninja con habilidades y flexibilidad impresionantes y se le vino a la mente Rook, Ben quería ver la maratón junto a Rook por lo que fue corriendo a ver si ya había acabado, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que se habían chocado ambos por venir de direcciones contrarias, ambos estaban tan cerca el uno al otro y casi rozaban sus labios, sus rubores aparecieron más grandes que los anteriores y el ambiente estaba pasado, y muy caliente…._

**Fin de la escena 2...**


	3. Chapter 3: La pena de conciencia

**_Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!_**

**_Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._**

**_Se abre el telón: Capitulo 3: La pena de conciencia:_**

_Estaban frente a frente ambos, el ambiente era pesado y caluroso, los escasos centímetros que los separaban se volvían molestos, ambos estaban fuera de si por lo que inconscientemente se fundieron en un beso, primero empezó suave, juntando sus labios como dos niños en su primer beso, luego empezaron a hacerlo más rítmico y por ultimo sus lenguas se enredaban sin formar nudos en sus bocas, sus acciones estaban en modo automático ninguno tenía idea de lo que hacían, pero ambos estaban seguros en algo, no querían parar ahora._

_Se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de besarse y fueron sacándose sus prendas lentamente, como una vil y placentera tortura. Primero fue la remera de Ben que se deslizo por arriba de sus axilas y cayó al piso en silencio, luego fue la musculosa gris de Rook que termino de la misma manera, Ben camino hacia adelante y por inercia Rook retrocedía hacia donde la hileras de baldosas oscuras terminaban en la habitación del revohnna. Con las prendas de ambos esparcidas como migajas de pan por el suelo, cerraron la puerta con cerrojo estando en sus ropas privadas (ropa interior), Ben estaba arriba de Rook y este sostenía sus caderas frotándolas de arriba hacia abajo._

_"**Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo Ben**?" preguntaba el extranjero, el estaba decidió, quería sentir el cuerpo delgado y bien tonificado del más joven, pero no se atrevería a obligarlo a hacer algo que no le gustara._

_"**Si Rook, quiero hacer esto con tigo**" Ben beso a Rook suavemente asta bajar por su cuello, los débiles gemidos de su compañero le hacía saber que iba por buen camino, llego hasta su pecho blanco con algunas rayas negras y chupo uno de los pezones rosas y al otro jugueteaba con su mano, haci, hasta cambiar de lugar._

_"**ahh,ahh Ben…."**El menor levanto su mirada para saber si algo estaba haciendo mal, Rook solo sonrió y le dijo "**no pasa nada, sigue asiéndolo Ben, por favor**" Ben siguió chupando y besando el estomago hasta llegar al vientre, donde miro a Rook pidiendo permiso para lo que se venía. Este solo afirmo con la cabeza y Ben fue hasta su bóxer y beso el pliegue donde estaría la cabeza de su polla, siguió lamiendo toda la extensión dejando una capa de saliva. Bajo los bóxers de Rook hasta quitárselos por completo, agarro la polla totalmente dura y esta vez le hiso una felación dura y salvaje, Rook solo gemía sin control por la maravillosa acción que Ben le hacía, al no poder tener la boca cerrada un hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios, **"Ben,Ben,Ben! Oh cielos si! Así Ben!".**Finalmente Rook no pudo aguantar más su orgasmo y se corrió en la boca de Ben, este por sorpresa se lo bebió todo, sin dejar ninguna gota, "**Ben…discúlpame, no pude aguantar, yo..**." **"No importa Rook, estuvo delicioso**" Rook se sonrojo al rojo vivo y sonrió a Ben. El menor sin embargo lamio dos dedos de sus manos, dejando una espesa capa de saliva y acaricio descaradamente la entrada de Rook, haciendo círculos y amagues de introducir uno de ellos ,Rook se volvió loco de placer "**Ben por favor…hazlo ya**" Ben no quería parar, le encantaba torturar a su amigo de esa forma, le gustaba que le suplicase para sentirlo en su cuerpo, "**Bien Rook, convénceme para que te la meta, si no no haces voy a parar entiendes?"** Rook se asusto por un momento, quería mas, quería sentir el tacto de Ben por más tiempo, "**Ben se lo ruego, hágame suyo ahora, quiero sentir su polla en mi interior, desvírgueme, se lo suplico**…" a Ben esto lo lleno por completo, levanto las piernas de su compañero para tener una mejor vista de su privacidad y metió uno de sus dedos para nuevamente meter el segundo haciendo de tijeras y por último el tercero. **"Bien Rook, esto dolerá un poco pero no hay de qué preocuparse, lo sentirás mejor después de un rato"**_

_Ben metió primero la cabeza y la mantuvo quieta hasta que Rook le diera la señal para moverse, después de eso empezó suavemente con un vaivén lento, " **Oh Rook, tus paredes son muy estrechas, me aplastan!" "perdóname Ben" "no te preocupes, se siente muy rico"** Ben fue aumentando la velocidad hasta el punto donde la cama parecía romperse de la fuerza puesta en el acto sexual, Rook gritaba desenfrenadamente el nombre de **"Ben, Ben, Benjamín!" **Y Ben igual** "Rook, Rook, Rook!**".Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Rook rogaba a Ben que terminara en su interior, Ben así lo hiso, llenando el vientre de su compañero y dejando que algunos hilos gruesos de semen se escaparan de la entrada desvirgada de su ahora amante._

_"**Ben, te amo…" **Ben no dijo nada, solo lo beso y se acostó a su lada hasta que sus ojos se cerrasen junto con los de su compañero._

_El sueño de Ben era hermoso, se le veía en un campo verde, con la brisa del viento golpeando su cabellera castaña y a su lado a la persona que más quería en el mundo , no podía reconocer su cara pero sabía que era a quien amaba, luego vio a dos niños jugando, uno se parecía a el de cuando tenía 10 o menos, el otro parecía diferente pero por su tamaño era u niño realmente, tenía el cabello completamente oscuro. Despertó de su sueño al escuchar a su celular sonar, no quería contestar, así que lo ignoro, pero a ver que quien llamada insistía mucho decido descolgar y hablar**." Hola?" "Hola Ben?, soy yo Julie, prometiste que saldríamos en la tarde"** Julie? Diablos! Se había olvidado de ella! "**si discúlpame, estuve ocupado hoy, iré en un momento," "Vale, te espero, te amo"** y colgó la llamada, te amo, ya no le gustaba tanto, no en este momento._

**_"Quien era amor?"_**_ Rook aun semi- dormido levanto su cabeza y miro a Ben, El chico miro para atrás y en su interior se sentía muy mal, desde cuando le permitió llamarlo así? **"Era mi madre, está preguntando por que aun no he llegado a casa, creo que es hora de despedirnos" "Esta bien…"** Ben tomo sus pertenencias y se las puso lo más rápido que pudo, no solo por el hecho de que Julie lo esperaba, no podía estar en la habitación a centímetros de su compañero desnudo, que por cierto lo miraba con una sonrisa cada movimiento que hacía, como una joven que ve a su amado a lo lejos sin que este la notase. _

_Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que no pudiera ver el apartamento de Rook, y con la llave de su auto apretó un botón con su insignia y el auto apareció en momento corto, tenía que sacar algún partido antes de que Kevin se fuese a la universidad con Gwen. Condujo hasta una casa normal como todas y toco la bocina un par de veces, una chica de facciones orientales salió de la casa al ver el auto de su novio aparcado en la orilla de su casa, despidió a sus padres y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto **"hola Ben!"** beso su mejilla con amor "**hola Julie**!" este hiso lo mismo pero con naturalidad, **"donde iremos hoy?" "que te parece si andamos por la ciudad hasta que se te antoje quedar en algún lugar?" "me parece Bien!"** encendió nuevamente el auto y emprendió marcha a la autopista, se sentía muy mal emocionalmente, había dos personas en su vida, montones de ideas dispersadas en su mente sin ningún tipo de orden, y no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba jugar dos bandos, a quien escogería? Sería una duda muy grande_

**_Fin de la escena 3…._**

**_Nota de la autora: Bueno gente interesada en el fic, lamento mucho el hecho de haberlas hecho esperar mucho y que la inspiración que tengo sea escasa para poder _**


	4. Chapter 4: Reflexiones y proposicion

**_Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!_**

**_Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._**

**_Se abre el telon: Capitulo 4: Reflexion y proposicion:_**

Regreso a su casa después de la cita y se lanzo a su cama sin ánimos, había pensado en Rook toda la cita con Julie por lo que esta tenía que traerlo a tierra cada 5 segundos, ahora que estaba en su casa podía pensar con claridad sin que nadie lo zarandeara del brazo. Analizando la situación, se acostó con Rook, su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, su socio, y más aun….le había gustado.

Ben no era el tipo de persona bisexual como se decía, no le gustaba andar con mujeres y con hombres al mismo tiempo o en diferentes situaciones, siempre había pensado que alguien debía ser una cosa en su vida sentimental, o le gustaban las mujeres o le gustaban los hombres, andar con ambos sexos era como andar con tu novia y engañarla con el primero que te propusiera sexo en la calle, por esas razones nunca le vio el sentido a la bisexualidad.

Desviándose del tema, se puso los brazos tras la cabeza y miro al techo para despejarse, había estado con Julie hace más de un año y medio, ellos siempre habían compartido todo, desde los días más felices hasta los día mas negros y nublados de su temprana juventud, al principio Ben se enamoro de la buena onda que esta transmitía y siendo sincero también poseía un buen cuerpo, aunque en pecho estuviera más escasa que su prima.

Aunque con el pasar de los meses su relación se veía en picada algunas veces por la razón de ser Ben Ten el chico del omnitrix haciendo que muchas de sus citas ella lo pasara en su casa, en la de sus amigas o algunas veces con Gwen y el salvando a Bellwood de las catástrofes alienígenas, acaso no había más planetas en el sistema solar?!.

Cuando había llegado el momento de la separación de su grupo, ella estaba en un torneo de tenis en otro país por lo que apareció Rook en su vida. Le había costado trabajo aceptarlo, como alguien que pierde a su mascota y buscan uno nuevo para remplazar el dolor, pero termino haciéndolo gracias a las ideas positivas y calculadoras de su compañero, el tiempo en el que Julie estuvo fuera, Rook fue su sostén emocional, haciéndolo ver lo bueno y malo de la vida, incluso llego a pensar que ese aprecio que sentía por él , se convertía en algo mas….

**_"Y mira como termino" _**se decía mentalmente el héroe, ahora que Julie estaba en Bellwood, no podía permitirse algo así de nuevo, aunque cuestionando sus acciones últimamente, el la había engañado, con otro hombre.

**_"No tiene por que quejarse, al menos no es alguien feo, es muy guapo…"_**tapo su boca en reacción a lo que había dicho, tal vez solo me gusta un poquito, pero nada más. Se durmió al instante.

Nuevamente a la mañana siguiente, con ojos aun medio cerrados por la pereza y con su ropa puesta, que no se había molestado en sacarse antes de dormir, bajo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba un rico desayuno para su niño adorado. Ben se sentó en la mesa y empezó a ingerir los alimentos de su plato, por otro lado Ben miraba a su familia, a su padre que lo saludo con un buen día campeón! Y su madre con un buenos días cariño, cuando se le vino a la mente su disputa acerca de su sexualidad, tomo un poco de jugo para que no se atragantase y volvió a mirar a la nada.

Sus padres siempre dijeron que estaban de acuerdo con que dos personas del mismo sexo estuvieran juntas, pero eso era solo de dientes para afuera, sabía que en su interior aborrecían a esas personas, no tanto como homofóbicos, no tanto, suerte, pero si como gente respetable de la sociedad que piensa que el mundo se va a extinguir por llevar un emblema gay en su pecho o estar besándose en un parque público. Uno de los recuerdos de Ben que confirmaban su teoría fue cuando su madre y el estaban de compras, claro el llevando las mercaderías cual burro de carga, hasta que en un pasillo de higiene femenina, había dos mujeres lesbianas, su madre tenía que ir allí por su día al mes que la visitaban los hombres de rojo antes de la menopausia, Ben obviamente guiado por su madre fue y las encontró besándose, a cualquiera se le hubiese puesto los pantalones de carpa, pero en el era diferente, antes que excitación las miro con ternura, como si viera a su hija más inocente tener una epifanía, miro a su madre para ver en su rostro una neutralidad inimaginable, no parecía enojada, casi cualquier diría que estaba de acuerdo, pero el no, el la conocía desde hace diecisiete años y mostraba una desaprobación ante ese acto de amor entre los sexos iguales, tomo rápido lo que necesitaba y llevo a su hijo fuera de esa escena prohibida.

Otro ejemplo era cuando estaba con su padre paseando al perro, que ahora debería estar ladrándole en el cielo, paseaban por el parque hablando sobre el futbol y cosas sin importancia, cuando el perro corre zafándose del agarre de Ben y va hacia una perra muy bien cuidada, parecía estar en celo pero solo el perro de Ben se daba cuenta, fue a buscarlo antes de que el dueño lo viera y dejara sin padre a los cachorros, al llegar a él vio que también se acercaba un joven un año más que el rubio con el cabello hasta el cuello que agarraba a la perrita en sus brazos y Ben agarrando la correa del suyo.

**"Es tu perro?"** Preguntaba el desconocido,** "Si lo es, lamento si le hizo algo que no debía a…" "Lola, mi perra se llama Lola", "Lola ok y el tuyo es?", "Alex un gusto," " Ben, soy Ben"**

Tuvieron un apretón de manos como saludo y el chico rubio se acerco mas a Ben, susurrándole al oído.

**"Eres un niño muy lindo Ben, si quieres podemos vernos algún otro día"** Ben no sabía qué hacer, estaba estupefacto, por suerte o desgracia, apareció su padre y lo quito de esa incomoda escena y miro de forma molesta al joven que no le hizo caso y se despidió amablemente**, **de camino a su casa su padre no le había hablado y cuando llegaron le dio todo un sermón de cómo no dejar que los extraños invadan mi espacio personal y bla bla bla.

Por más que ambos negasen se los revelaba por sus expresiones, ambos estaban en contra.

Salió sin despedirse a la sede sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera espero un smoothy como siempre hacia, sólo fue a la sede y ya.

Al llegar su abuelo estaban en la cocina y sorprendido vio a Ben entrar por la puerta temprano, algo estaba mal o el se despertó del otro lado de la cama? **"Sucede algo Ben?" "No abuelo, me encuentro bien" "pues no debe ser así, te has presentado más temprano de lo usual al trabajo" " días extraños supongo, por cierto donde está Rook?" "creo que hace un papeleo en la base de arriba, como no hay nadie que pase por ahí, la calma lo ayuda a concentrarse" "está bien Gracias abuelo!" **

Se despidió del mayor y fue hacia arriba a la parte más alejada de la sede, simplemente allí esta Rook acomodando y ordenando papeles, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien , levantó su cabeza y vio que era Ben, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y saludo cordialmente.

**"Buenos días Ben, como has amanecido?", "Bien gracias, algo que hacer hoy?","Además de papeleo, nada más, hoy es calmado Bellwood"** se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a Ben y lo tomo por los hombros, **"Si quieres luego comemos algo" **Ben solo sonrió y se quedo hablando con Rook, mientras más hablaban, mas sentía un calor suave en el pecho, cada movimiento de la boca de Rook quedaba clavado en su mente, sentía esa necesidad de besarlo, el no era como Julie, en qué momento dejo de quererla? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, era su decisión y solo de él. Cuando Rook dio por terminado sus tareas llevo a Ben a comprar una hamburguesa con helado y caramelos, Ben muy agradecido, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Rook se sorprendió y solo toco su mejilla, como si sintiera los labios de Ben. Luego fueron al señor Smoothy y tomaron bebidas mientras seguían su conversación olvidada. Rook reunía el valor desde el fondo de su pecho, la proposición que le daría a Ben era la más importante de todas, tenía que decírselo ahora no muchas veces tienes estas oportunidades, aclaro su garganta, tomando la atención de Ben.

**"Ben tennyson…"** miro seriamente y fijo a los ojos esmeraldas de Ben, "**hemos trabajado juntos un largo tiempo, y no puedo negar lo que siento desde aquel encuentro intimo…"** Rook tomo las manos de Ben entre las suyas y las apretó un poco como si no lo dejara ir **" solo quiero saber una cosa, y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que la respuesta sea si, **(tomo aire y lo largo) **Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, quieres ser mi novio?"** Ben casi muere al no poder tragar su bocado, resultado, un Rook muy preocupado pidiendo disculpas y un Ben con la cara morada y escupiendo todo lo que llevaba en la boca al contenedor.** "Si"** simplemente dijo, Rook quedo perplejo, sabia a que se refería, pero aun así pregunto "**Que?" "si seré tu novio, Rook"** la felicidad de Rook nunca había sido tan grande, abrazo a Ben tan fuerte que casi volvía a dejarlo inconsciente, Ben por otro lado se sorprendió de sus palabras, realmente quería eso? Realmente aceptaba a su compañero como pareja? Solo sabía que era un adolecente, solo quería descubrir, después de todo, aun había tiempo de cambiar de opinión, no?

_**Se cierra el telon**_

**_N/A: Bueno, este es la continuación (::no me digas::) es corta pero es porque ando en otro mundo, además de que el 15 de marzo fue mi cumpleaños, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en un jiro dramático o algo, pero a pesar del tiempo sigo con la historia, aunque muchas veces no tenga inspiración. Sin más preámbulos me despido Saludos desde Argentina!_**


	5. Chapter 5: El inicio del engaño

_**Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!**_

_**Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias.**_

**_Se abre el telon: Capitulo 5: el inicio del engaño:_**

Rook abrazaba con tanta felicidad el cuerpo pequeño de Ben, sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, sin embargo Ben estaba aun pensativo, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza sin mucho éxito, claramente visto en su cara, Rook al notar esto dejo al joven y le pregunto el por qué de su expresión, aun no sabía mucho de las expresiones faciales de los terrícolas pero se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.  
"**Está todo bien Ben?" "Eh? Si claro, como no, nos vamos?" "Claro, quieres un Smoothy?" "Como no socio!**" Rook reía dulcemente y miro a Ben nuevamente, lo que provoco que este se pusiera nervioso, acercando su cara a el Rook entre cerró los ojos** "Ahora puedes llamarme como a ti te plazca amor…"**, sello sus palabras con casto beso y fue hasta la camioneta de plomería de Max, Ben algo aturdido lo siguió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Arrancando la camioneta, fueron rumbo al lugar que Ben mas prefería, claro para ventaja de Rook, tomo el camino más largo, no le importaba gastar un poco de gasolina después de todo. Ben esperando a que el camino llegue a su fin, observaba afuera de la ventana, inconscientemente dejando una mano extendida hacia el espacio de Rook, este al notarlo lo tomo de otra manera, Rook agarro su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, Ben al sentir una mano ajena su giro solo para encontrar a un Rook muy sonriente, no podía quitarle esa felicidad de su rostro, así que opto por dejarlo como estaba.  
El viaje fue en silencio, el único contacto fue la unión de sus manos, llegando hacia su destino se sentaron a tomar sus bebidas, cada uno del sabor que mas prefería. Sentados en una mesa Rook no podía despegar la vista de Ben, era realmente bello con esa piel cremosa y cuidada, que deseaba tanto morder, esos labios dulces que lo besaran con pasión, esos ojos verdes intoxicantes en una mar de lujuria sin fin, y ese cuerpito que bien no era una masa de músculos , aun se mantenía una forma media entre la nada y los músculos, bastante satisfecho, aunque no pudiera ver lo que seguía del cuerpo de Ben debido a la rueda de plástico que funcionaba para sostener, se sonrojaba al pensar en las partes bajas de Ben, bien amaba a Ben por su actitud, algunas, también le gustaba su anatomía, más de la cintura para abajo, podía sentir su cara derretirse.  
Ben por otro lado sentía la mirada de Rook, no podía evitar sentirse desnudo por ello, pero no podía reclamarle nada, al menos no ahora, un pequeño vibrador sonó en su bolsillo trasero, saco su celular para encontrar un mensaje de la persona que menos deseaba encontrar en ese momento.  
_Hola Ben como has estado?, eh querido mandarte un texto más temprano pero estuve practicando tenis, lo lamento, te quiero._  
No podía contestar, por dos razones, uno estaba Rook delante, ahora como su novio tenía todo el derecho de fisgonear su celular, dos con la decisión que tomo en momentos atrás, no podía ni verla en fotos a Julie, se le caería la cara de vergüenza; opto por ignorar el mensaje y cuando estuviera un poco menos culpable se dignaría a contestar, o solo diría que la señal tuvo la culpa, siempre tenia problemas.  
Saliendo de allí, fueron a dar un paseo por los muelles de Bellwoood, mientras para romper un poco el hielo, Rook pensó en iniciar una conversación.  
**"Dime Ben, como te lo has pasado hasta ahora?", "Bien, muy bien porque lo dices?" , "solo ha sido por curiosidad, no quería empezar mal el primer día de nuestra relación",** nuevamente esa palabra causo estragos en su mente, **"Oye Rook quiero preguntarte algo, si Ben que es?, bueno nunca mostraste indicios de tu sexualidad, incluso en tu planeta había muchas chicas con las que contraer un relación es mas tenias una novia! Que paso?" , "bueno si estas interesado… yo siempre fui así, desde una corta edad, nunca me llamaron la atención las mujeres, aunque muchas estaban interesadas en mi, decidí ignorarlo y con el tiempo me di cuenta que la sociedad masculina de mi planeta era lo que me llamaba la atención, el día en que se lo declare a mis padres, parecían tomarlo de la mejor manera, pero bajo esa fachada se notaba su negación ante mi actitud, Rayona era la chica que mas estaba dispuesta a pelear por mi amor, y mis padres la aceptaron con tal de arreglar mi problema"** decía Rook entre comillas "arreglar mi problema" **"yo notaba sus intenciones, pero nunca lo admitieron, para ellos solo era mi imaginación, tuve que sucumbir ante los caprichos de mis padres y entablar una relación con Rayona, ella nunca me dejaba en paz y por mas que se lo explicase, nunca entendía que nunca podía pertenecerle, yo la quiero demasiado, pero solo como una amiga. Aquí pude encontrar a la llama de mi corazón, la que nunca se encendió en mi planeta. Siento que va a pasar muchas cosas buenas como malas Ben, estaré a tu lado en todos esos momentos, te apoyare en lo que me pidas, ahora somos una pareja y me comportare como tal, te quiero mucho Ben**" Rook dio un pico en los labios de Ben, este pudo sentir el profundo cariño de Rook hacia su persona, lo que hacía que más le doliera en el corazón, de una u otra forma debía decidir quien tendría su cariño incondicional, al él no le gustaba compartir, suponía que a Julie tampoco, a Rook,…menos. Debía decidir rápido antes de que el enorme lio en su cabeza se vuele realidad, con una tenista furiosa y un revonnagahnder celoso.  
En otra parte de Bellwood:  
Dos jóvenes se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en la oscuridad de la cancha de Tenis, un joven de cabello corto negro como la noche, parecía muy apasionado y lujurioso tocando el delicado cuerpo de la chica de cabello carre del mismo color.  
**"Vamos Julie, deja a Ben y vente con migo, el de todos modos casi ni te presta atención!", "por supuesto que no Dan! Yo amo a Ben, tu solo estas como regalo de consolación cuando no se encuentra cerca!"**. La joven Yamamoto amaba demasiado a Ben, pero muchas veces su deber de héroe la dejaba en un grado menor, haciendo que su novio mayormente no estuviera con ella, Dan por otro lado además de someterse a los deseos de Julie, la quería demasiado como para que un súper héroe que no la valoraba la tuviera en toda su plenitud. Ambos se veían muchas veces en el entrenamiento de Julie, la joven en los "descansos" que se daba, eran para flirtear con el joven. La chica lo admitía, estaba harta de la escases sexual con Ben, apenas y si tenía tiempo para lograr una erección en el, para luego irse a salvar el mundo, no sabía cómo podía ocultarlo con ese enorme bulto.  
Sin más se despidieron, acordando encontrarse nuevamente al día siguiente a la misma hora, camino a su casa, tomaba su teléfono para llamar a su novio que no se molesto en contestar a su mensaje que con mucha suerte pudo escribir mientras literalmente comía la boca de Dan.  
**"Hola Ben?" "Julie? Hola, como estas?" "Eso pudiste habérmelo preguntado cuando mande ese mensaje ase horas!" "Lo lamento enserio! Pero aquí no vino ningún mensaje, esta línea debe andar mal otra vez" "está bien Ben te creeré por que confió en ti" " gracias yo, también" "cuando podemos vernos? Ben, claro si ya terminaste tu labor de héroe" "bueno por hoy no podremos tal vez mañana…"_ Ben! Sucede algo?_**" **"No Rook, no pasa nada!...te llamo luego adiós!"**  
Cortando fríamente Julie quedo con la boca abierta, que le pasaba a Ben? Parecía muy nervioso y distraído la última vez que se vieron y con esa llamada parecía más cuando escuchaba la voz de su compañero Rook, si no fuera porque Ben tenía un montón de posters de mujeres y salía con ella, creería que la engañaba con su socio, pero eso era imposible! Ben parecía tener todas sus dudas a control sobre sus gustos, parecía…..

_**N/A:Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 5, estaré actualizando en breve, feliz semana santa! Dejen reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6: El ultimo engaño:

**_Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!_**

**_Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._**

* * *

**_Se abre el telon: Capitulo 6: el ultimo engaño:_**

Ben cortó rápidamente la llamada cuando vio que Rook se acercaba a él.

-Ben cariño, te pasa algo? Pareces nervioso.

-No sucede nada Rook, vamos a casa quieres?

-Esta bien pero, vamos a la tuya o a la mía?

Ben sabía perfectamente que aparecer en su casa y decir felizmente, hola mama y papa este es Rook mi novio y si soy gay, no era un opción para él en este momento. Ben inmediatamente aviso a Rook para ir a su casa después de esto y fueron al camión del revonna para emprender el viaje.

Ben estaba incomodo, la repentina llamada de Julie le dejo un mal sabor de boca, estar con Rook en esos momentos era como un castigo, debía decidir a alguno de los dos, pero como lo aria? Necesitaba una segunda opinión y sabía a quien consultar.

Ya ambos llegados al departamento de Rook, salieron y fueron a sentarse al sofá de la sala, ninguno de los dos hablaba ya que esperaba que el otro empezara, Rook un poco nervioso, como acto de reflejo empezó su ronroneo para calmarse a sí mismo, se acerco a Ben como animal en busca de su presa. Ben estando completamente perdido en su mente no noto cuando Rook estaba cerca de él.

-Beeenjiiiii…..-dijo en un susurro Rook

Ben se puso rápidamente en guardia y vio a su pareja a escasos centímetros de él.

-Rook? Que pasa viejo?- podía disimular bastante bien.

-Tengo entendido que los machos humanos les gusta que sus hembras les susurren al oído, no te gusta Ben?-

-N-no es eso!, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.-

-Entonces ya que ahora estas bien, quieres que lo hagamos?-

Ben quedo con cara de póker al escuchar hablar así a su pareja, ni Julie era tan directa. Rook se acercaba a Ben para estar lo más cerca posible mientras que Ben se alejaba a cada momento. Por cuestión de suerte o maldición, empezó a sonar una vibración en la mesa de Rook.

Rook se levanto en busca del objeto que hacia el ruido.

-Quien podrá ser- Diviso el celular de Ben y este se asusto al imaginar de quien podría ser el mensaje, cuando Rook estuvo a punto de abrir la tapa del celular Ben grito:

-No Rook!-

Rook se paró en seco y dejo el celular de nuevo donde se encontraba, Ben sorprendido por la repentina obediencia se levanto hasta agarrar el celular y mirar a Rook.

-Porque te detuviste?-

-En revonna si una mujer quiere ser una buena esposa, debe de obedecer a su marido y a su suegra en todo, los revonnianos somos pacíficos por lo que muchos de ellos tratan bien a sus hembras, muy pocos son los que las maltratan pero el que hace eso es expulsado de la colonia y la hembra tiene derecho de volver a casarse- Decía Rook muy serio. Ben quedo son los ojos abiertos y dijo:

-Entonces lo hiciste…..-

-Porque aunque estemos poco tiempo relacionados sentimentalmente, se que durara más de lo que te imaginas, quiero llegar a ser tu marido algún día debo empezar a comportarme como tal, eres muy buena persona Ben y tengo una fe en ti como amante.- Rook sonrió ampliamente a Ben y le dio un beso en los labios. Ben se sentía mal por ello, así que cuando cortaron su beso, se despidió de Rook y fue hacia su casa dejándolo un poco sorprendido y triste.

Cuando llego a su casa, su mama lo recibió con un beso y con un como estuvo tu día, Ben con pocas ganas de hablar resumió su día (obviamente mintiendo) para poder librarse de su madre, subió a su cuarto y lo cerró con cerrojo, tomo su celular y vio que se trataba de su prima Gwen, sintió un gran alivio porque no fuera Julie, y porque ahora podría hablar sobre esto con su prima. Salió del buzón de mensajes y marco el numero de llamada para ella.

Espero unos minutos y se oyó un clic de que habían tomado el celular:

-Hola Ben? Como estas!-

-hola Gwen! Estoy…. Algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Si Ben, quieres hablarlo por celular o donde nos encontramos?-

-En el señor smoothis, dentro de 10 minutos-

-ok allí te espero-

Gwen había solicitado visitar a su familia una semana, Ben debía aprovechar pues dentro de 24 horas ella se marcharía, tomo su buzo y fue hacia su auto, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, al encenderlo se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de encuentro.

* * *

Ya llegando diviso el cuerpo de su prima sentada en una meza con un batido, se bajo del auto y pidió uno para él, se fue hacia donde estaba Gwen y se saludaron con un abrazo.

-Bien Ben aquí estoy, que querías hablar conmigo?-

-Tengo un problema amoroso Gwen, no sé cómo llegue a esto, ni cómo va a terminar-

-oh Ben cuéntame que te pasa-

Ben contaba a Gwen cada suceso que paso con Julie y Rook, ella solo callaba y escuchaba atentamente, ya terminada la narración Gwen pensaba una forma de solucionar el problema de Ben.

-así que te hiciste el novio de Rook sin haber terminado con Julie?-

-si-

-creí que te gustaban las chicas-

-yo igual, como te dije, no sé cómo llegue a esto y necesito que alguien más me ayude, sabes que no puedo decirle a mis padres por que van a matarme!, y no se a quien quiero más para tener solo una relación de ahora en adelante, eres la única que lo sabe y la que puede ayudarme-

-ya veo, porque no organizamos un pequeña prueba?-

-prueba?-

-sí, mira será así…..-

Gwen decía con detalles cada prueba por superar con ambos, Ben se sentía mejor pues ya tenía una forma de quedarse con uno solo y como probar que era el correcto, finalmente acepto y festejaron la idea un unos batidos.

Ya después de hablar con Gwen, Ben se fue a su casa a descansar pues en 1 semana empezaría la prueba para sus dos participantes.

* * *

**N/A: Vaya me e tardado mucho no?, realmente no sabía como continuarlo, me estoy enredando a mi misma en una telaraña de ideas, pero les traje el 6° capitulo, no sé si di un giro o tal vez estén pensando, "ya quiere terminar con Rook o con Julie apenas en 6° capítulos" pues creo que si, en la próxima entrega solo serán las pruebas, después la decisión. Espero que sigan pendientes y que todas las argentinas comenten para saber quien es yaoista en Argentina! Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	7. capitulo 7: Plan A Julie:

**_Atención!:Este fanfic tendrá yaoi por lo que sí es homofóbico o no desea leer contenidos así por favor retírese de la lectura y absténgase de hacer comentarios dañinos para el autor como para los lectores. En principal voy a escribir esta historia de acuerdo con mi visión de Ben 10, por lo que, si los encuentra diferentes a los personajes tenga por avisado la razón de su comportamiento y acciones muchas gracias!_**

**_Nota de la autora: Ben 10 ovniverse es un programa de televisión actual (2012)donde un joven poseedor del Ovnitrix, puede seleccionar a varios alienígenas que posee dicho aparato, para luchar contra los villanos que conocen el poder del artefacto y desean ayuda de varios personajes y su compañero y socio Rook Blonko hará posible sus infinitas victorias._**

**_Se abre el telón: Capitulo 7 Plan A Julie:_**

Una semana fue más que suficiente para sofocar a Ben, pensar el doble para evitar que tanto Julie como Rook no se enteraran de que el andaba en dos bandos no era igual que salvar el mundo, sin duda era más peligroso y más dañino. Finalmente el día en que todo lo que él y su prima habían planeado debía andar en curso, Gwen antes de irse le dijo a Ben que se mantendrían en contacto para ver que todo marchara bien, eso sin duda lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Ben bajo de la segunda planta para desayunar con su familia, cuando llego, se preparo un gran tazón de leche con cereales, su padre y su madre tomaban su café mientras charlaban y le preguntaban a Ben que haría, Ben solo afirmo que iría a ver a Julie y después se la pasaría trabajando, su madre respondió que estaba yendo mucho a casa de Julie últimamente, Ben casi se ahoga con la leche, pero al ver a su madre y su gran sonrisa se calmo un poco, cuando vio a su hijo más calmado pregunto si estaban planeando tener otro tipo de relación, Ben no respondió mas y salió de su casa rápidamente, sus padres dudosos solo lo dejaron, cosa de jóvenes.

El primer objetivo del día (claro por la tarde) era Julie, Ben condujo hacia la residencia de la muchacha, pues con un día de anticipación le había dicho que tendría que hacer algo para que su "relación" no se corte. Al llegar a la orilla del pavimento de la casa de Julie, toco el claxon tres veces avisándola de su llegada, la chica asiática se despidió de sus padres y fue al encuentro con su novio, ambos se saludaron como pareja y emprendieron marcha:

Fase 1: Batidos + charla:

Ben miraba a Julie, se veía muy linda pero algo en ella faltaba, no sabía que podía ser, Julie se sintió observada y giro hacia Ben.

-Que sucede?-dijo ella.

-Nada en realidad, solo quería preguntarte si quieres tomar algo- dijo Ben, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se le notase.

-OH vamos a esa linda heladería que vi el otro día- decía la chica emocionada, Julie le decía a Ben la dirección para encontrar el lugar, realmente le gustaba más los Smoothy que el helado, también Julie no quería que comiera sus sabores favoritos frente a ella solo porque a ella no le gustaba los sabores. Cuando llegaron se pusieron a hablar de cosas del día, tiendas y zapatos; mas hablaba Julie que Ben visto que el solo asentía con cara de aburricion total, esperaba que no lo acorralara para preguntarle sobre por qué se ausentaba más de lo común, en parte agradecía no tener que responder a eso. Ben algunas veces que Julie dejaba espacio para respirar de toda su habladuría le decía cosas bonitas, pero solo serbia para alimentar el ego de la chica y seguir hablando de cosas sin sentido o tonterías sin importancia.

Resultado, fase 1 reprobado.

* * *

Fase 2 paseo:

Ben aprovecho el puerto de la ciudad para poder pasear con Julie, pero esta parecía no poder cerrar la boca en ningún momento.

-Julie perdón por interrumpirte pero quería saber si podías callar un rato- realmente la charla de ella lo sacaba de quicio, si a eso se llamaba charla.

-Que te pasa Ben, no te interesa? Pero si son cosas que no sabias y con tanto salvar el mundo no te enteras de nada-Julie parecía ofendida pero realmente para Ben, le daba igual.

-Como sea, te extrañe todo este tiempo- sin duda estaba mintiendo, lo sabia pero no sabía por qué.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho, realmente estamos rodeados de tantos peligros? Se siente como si ya no fueses mi novio- Ben no se estremeció, no reacciono ante eso como antes, realmente le daba igual.

-Son parte de la vida supongo, además estoy seguro que no me abras extrañado jugando demasiado al tenis- Julie solo hizo un pequeño resalto, pero Ben no se inmuto.

Caminaban en silencio, mirando hacia el piso para no caerse, como si agarrados de la mano se pudieran sostener mutuamente de caer al suelo y tocar la realidad.

-Sabes Ben, si no fuera porque sales con migo, diría que te gusta tu compañero Rook- Ben se sorprendió pero guardo la calma.

-Que te hace pensar eso?- en qué momento empezó a descuidarse?

-Bueno, cada vez que salvas el mundo siempre estas con él y no puedo evitar imaginarme…-

-Quiere decir que solo lo imaginas, la imaginación no tiene nada que ver con la realidad-decía serio.

Fue lo último que hablaron cuando llegaron al final y regresaron.

Resultado Fase 2: Regular. En parte el fue muy distante.

* * *

Fase 3: Atardecer en la colina:

Ya terminado el silencio incomodo y la caminata volvieron al auto, Julie por acto de reflejo ante la situación puso la radio; para molestia de Ben, Julie era un fan de _Justien Bieber_, y puso su pendrive de música en su radio para escuchar todos sus temas favoritos, el que sonaba era _Never say Never_.

Si Ben era marica, el Bieber le sobrepasaba, no tenía nada en contra, además de que le copiara el estilo de peinado, pero realmente no le gustaba ni su música ni su aspecto, como dijo antes no era nadie para juzgar, solo era un a opinión personal.

Ya harto a mitad de la música, presiono el botón de la radio que daba paso a sus músicas favoritas _Innocent High de Blood On the Dance Floor _ y todo su auto se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música, o al menos eso pensaba Ben. Julie al escuchar el cambio miro a Ben de forma reprobatoria, este en su mundo musical no presto atención y siguió al coro:

Teacher teacher teacher, show me your chest! Ring the  
school bell, it's time for recess.  
Teacher teacher teacher, i need an A+, take off my pants  
and make me learn some more!

Sin aguantar más, la asiática presiono el botón de siguiente música y se cruzo de brazos mientras que la maquina procesaba la siguiente canción, Ben al sentir el silencio miro a Julie pero no protesto al ver que se encontraba disgustada, finalmente ella hablo:

-No me gustan esos temas, en especial ese.

-A mino me gusta Justin Bieber y aun así te dejo escucharlo.

Ya sin nada con que reprochar Julie solo se quedo de brazos cruzados mirando a la ventana incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Ben después de haberla dejado sin palabras. Ben al sentir la tención puso a reproducir su música de Bieber, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía, que no se quedara sordo de vuelta a casa de Julie, la joven sintiéndose victoriosa le entrego una mirada seductora al muchacho, sin causar ningún efecto en el.

Ya en la colina más alejada de Bellwood se encontraban dos jóvenes en la punta, sentados como dos enamorados mirando a un punto fijo en el atardecer. Julie se quedo en silencio al igual que Ben, por un momento el muchacho se quedo sin sus problemas, pensando, en lo más profundo de su mente que todo era igual que antes, sin Rook, ni decisiones difíciles, nada de nada…aunque, el pensar estar sin Rook, le hacía sentir un poco vacio.

-Ben…-hablo Julie, mirándolo a los ojos con ese aire tan dulce, dulcemente amargo.

-Si Julie….-No tenía más que contestar con la misma expresión.

Sin previo aviso ella lo beso, el beso más dulce que hace tiempo no sentía ella, y un beso normal y carente de emoción por parte de el. No lo noto obviamente.

-Ben tengo un regalito para ti en casa, hoy no estarán mis padres.

* * *

En otra parte de Bellwood, más directamente en una casa básica de la residencia Yamamoto se encontraba Ben en la habitación de Julie Yamamoto mientras ella le hacia un sexy estríper (no se como se dice, por lo tanto lo escribo simple) con un corpiño en mano.

Ben miraba los senos de la joven, no tan grandes pero aun así rellenitos, mientras que la joven se acercaba a el y le susurraba cosas al oído haciendo que posase una de sus manos en su seno y lo masajeaba, la otra mano de Ben fue a parar a su coño donde lo sentía mojado a través de la tela, nada de eso conseguía una erección. Lo que más odiaba era fingir que la tenia cuando no era verdad, solo rogaba que algo sucediese para salir de ese aprieto, y como por acto de magia su insignia sonó, no sabía exactamente si era bueno o malo, pero se levando a contestar.

-Hola?

-Hola Ben soy yo Gwen!

-Ah hola mama! Qué? Que vaya a casa porque me necesitas? Voy en camino!

Ben, que había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que Julie lo escuche se fue como un torbellino a su auto, claro despidiéndose primero dejando a una Julie excitada y frustrada, además de furiosa.

Luego de eso llamo nuevamente a Gwen, explicándole la situación y dándole mil y un gracias por haber llamado, coincidentemente.

Luego de terminar su charla, se dirigió a su casa a descansar para la siguiente prueba, Rook Blonko.

* * *

**_N/A: Si lo se,me he ausentado mucho ultimamente y apenas voy al 7° capitulo, resulta que apenas y de tanto arañar en este trimestre concegui varios 7 en mis materias (necesario para aprobar) y por ello no pude actualizar mucho ( tambien por que cuando pasa mucho tiempo como que se te va la inspiracion, y te planteas varias veces en dejar abandonado el fic, no les a pasado?, pero prefiero acortarlo antes que hacer lo primero) Y bueno, no les prometo una actualizacion cercana pero, seguire si, Saludos especiales para todas las lectoras y aprovadas el primer trimestre y para " mariforalltmnteterna" que es muchas de las veces pendiente de mi fic, Muchas GraciaS!_**


End file.
